Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}7 \\ 1 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 1 & 7\end{array}\right]$